


The Chosen One

by Bittodeath



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, No Darth Vader, Saved Anakin Skywalker, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: In which Qui-Gon intervenes to save Anakin from his dark, dark fate - but only Obi-Wan can really save him.





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Star Wars despite it being one of my favourite universes and Anakin my fave. Revenge of the Sith always broke me since I were I kid, and I just want Anakin to be Saved.

« Obi-Wan”, the young man called, “May the Force be with you”, Anakin said with a smile.  
“And may the Force be with you, old friend”, Obi Wan replied before stepping back toward his ship.

Anakin had already turned away when Obi-Wan reached it. He was about to climb up inside it, when a voice stopped him. A voice that seemed to come back from the grave.

“Obi-Wan”, it called, and Obi Wan turned on his heels.

His eyes widened at the sight: his own master, Qui-Gon, standing there.

“Master”, he called instinctively.  
“Listen to me, Obi-Wan. If you go after General Grievous, you will lose Anakin.”

Still shaken from the appearance of his old master, Obi-Wan froze and frowned.

“What do you mean, ‘lose him?’ Will he _die_ ?”  
“If only”, Qui-Gon said, stepping closer.

Obi-Wan had heard about Force ghosts – as mere _legends_. And yet, here Qui-Gon was.

“No”, Qui-Gon resumed, “something much worse. You will lose him to the Dark Side.”

That had the effect of a cold shower on Obi-Wan, who felt seized with terror – the kind of terror he had only felt once in his life. When he’d seen Qui-Gon murdered before him.

“I… _What?_ Anakin? Anakin, lost to the Dark Side?”

He couldn’t understand. Surely, Qui-Gon was mistaken. Anakin was, and he firmly believed it, the Chosen One. The one who would restore balance to the Force. He could _not_ be lost to the Dark Side.

“I have seen… what is bound to happen if you leave now. You are the only one who can save him now, and I regret I wasn’t able to act sooner. Please, Obi-Wan. You must save Anakin.” For a moment, he seemed to gaze into the distance. “Save him, or watch the rise of Darth Vader. Those are the only options remaining.”

Obi-Wan’s face twisted in grief at his words. _Darth Vader?_ How could Anakin become a Sith lord? _Pain, suffering, hate – this is the way of the Dark Side._ And oh, did he know how much of those Anakin had in him. He still remembered that night… The night he’d found out about the Tuskens. The grief, the pain Anakin had been in, so strong that it had woken him up and he’d spilled everything to his then-Master.

“He is already under the power of the Sith lord”, Qui-Gon said once he’d seen Obi-Wan was accepting his words, “though he doesn’t know it.”  
“What… How can I help him?” Obi-Wan asked, completely lost now. He felt like he didn’t know his former padawan anymore.  
“Be there for him”, Qui-Gon replied. “He needs you, more than you can ever know. Ask him… Ask him about Padme.”  
“Padme? What would-” realization dawned on him, and he turned pale. “Oh. Oh no. Please tell me he isn’t the father.”  
“Save him”, Qui-Gon said again, his voice turning into a whisper as he started to disappear. “Save the little boy from Tatooine…”

Obi-Wan staggered from the weight of this new, primordial, mission, before he managed to straighten up.

“Anakin”, he breathed, and suddenly, he was running – running as fast as he could, because his life depended on it.

He slammed into Mace Windu and almost fell to the ground from the force of it, and immediately stammered a “where’s Anakin” that made the Master frown deeply.

“He went to the Chancellor”, Mace Windu replied, and Obi-Wan was on his feet again, and running. “OBI-WAN!”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, making his way to Palpatine’s office. The doors opened, and he gasped – _please let me be in time._

“-you will be able to save your wife from certain death.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Use my knowledge, I beg you!”

Obi-Wan wondered if anything could surprise him anymore – Anakin’s _wife_ ? So they’d gotten married? _Just how long ago?!_

“You’re the Sith Lord!”

Wait, _what_? The Chancellor? The Chancellor was the Sith Lord they’d been searching for? He had unwittingly screeched to a halt. That was worse than what they had expected, so, so much worse. He resumed running – Palpatine was talking, but he couldn’t hear him anymore. Anakin was standing there, with his light sabre in hand, and as powerful as he was, he wasn’t strong enough to fight a Sith. Not by himself, anyway.

“Anakin!” he called, cutting short to Palpatine’s diatribe.  
“Obi-Wan”, Anakin answered. “I thought you were gone.”  
“I-” he paused, and pulled out his light sabre. “Together, Anakin. Even you aren’t strong enough to fight a Sith lord by yourself.”  
“If you turn on me now”, Palpatine said, “Padme is lost!”

And oh, Force. Obi-Wan could see the grief, the doubt battling on Anakin’s face. Of course he would.

“Padme wouldn’t want you to turn to the Dark Side to save her”, Obi-Wan breathed. “Anakin… Anakin if you go down that way, you are lost.”  
“The Jedis won’t do anything to save her!” Anakin screamed, his pain so real and so raw Obi Wan could feel it. “We had to _hide_ , all these years!”

And finally, Obi-Wan understood why Qui-Gon stood up to the council the way he did so many times. Because it wasn’t about what was to be done – it was about what was just, and what he could live with.

“Then, maybe some things ought to change”, he replied carefully. “Anakin, you and Padme are my friends. I want to help you, if you would let me.”

Palpatine’s face twisted in fury, and Obi-Wan _felt_ how the Light was winning Anakin over – but he wasn’t saved yet. The grip of the Dark – of fear and anger – still strong. Feelings. Emotions, when Jedis were all about control and balance. _He will bring balance to the Force._

“You are my brother, Anakin. I love you.”

And he poured his feelings into his words – the feelings he’d been taught to control, the feelings Qui-Gon had always said were just and strong and _humane_. Exposing himself, as raw and as real as Anakin was. And that was the moment he felt it – the shatter of the Dark Side’s grip on Anakin, as the young man gasped out a sob.

“We should get him to the Jedi council”, Anakin said, and Obi-Wan nodded.

Palpatine looked downright murderous now, and suddenly he was holding a light sabre in his hand, and Obi-Wan took his own.

“Together, Anakin”, he said.  
“That’s what I was going to say”, Anakin replied with a smile – a smile that held none of his former anger. He was at peace, and more powerful than he ever was. More powerful than he could ever be on the Dark Side.

The fight itself felt like a dream – the Sith was strong, stronger than Obi-Wan would even have thought. There was the light and the crackle of the sabres, the twisting, evading, stabbing – until Palpatine’s fighting hand flew off.

“It is over”, Anakin said, stabbing again and sending the man down to his knees. “We have the high ground.”

And Obi-Wan smiled fondly, because this, _this_ was the boy he raised, the man he’d helped to shape, and he was proud. There was the sound of many feet running, and suddenly the Council was there, sabres at the ready.

“It’s him”, Anakin said to Mace Windu. “The Sith lord we were searching for.” He bared his teeth in a sneer. “He tried to make me fall to the Dark Side.”  
“And close to, you were”, Master Yoda said. “Blind we have been.”  
“We will take it from here”, Master Windu said. “You must have your injuries tended to. Both of you.” He stared at Anakin for a long moment. “We will wait for both of you to judge and sentence this man”, he finally said, and Obi-Wan let out a breath.  
“A wise decision”, another voice said, and this time, Obi-Wan smiled.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, blueish and smiling.

“It is time for the Jedi to reconsider their stance”, he said. “The Chosen One was almost lost, both from our own ignorance and refusal of change, and from a Sith lord’s manipulation.”

Yoda sighed heavily.

“Right, Qui-Gon is. Time it is to change.”

And, Palpatine powerfully restrained, they walked away. Obi-Wan strode over to Anakin, bypassing their injuries completely, and pulled him into his embrace. The young man leaned into him.

“I’m scared”, he whispered. “Of the darkness inside of me. I’m scared it will take over if I… if I were to lose Padme.”  
“As was I of losing you”, Obi-Wan replied, holding him tighter. “You won’t lose Padme”, he said. “It’s a promise.”

*

Anakin was sitting down and gazing at the dream-like scenery of Naboo’s Lakes – or at least, that was what he seemed to be doing. He didn’t move when Obi-Wan stepped forward, and sat down beside him.

“Padme is resting”, he said. “Here.”

Anakin looked up from his daughter’s face, and his expression of deep confusion was enough to make Obi-Wan laugh as he gazed at the second baby in Obi-Wan’s arms.

“Her twin brother”, he said, and Anakin’s face lit up. Obi-Wan gazed down at the little boy in his arms.

The shine of a new hope, for all Jedis across the galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment !


End file.
